everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Raspberry Hood
Character Personality Raspberry is a honest girl. She enjoys honesty and the truth since her mother has been through a lie with her dad in their story. Raspberry is also quick, she has fast speed from her father's side of the family and from practicing in the shooting range. Her life was quiet weird but she always stayed true through hard times. Since Raspberry is honest, she is very friendly and easy going. She can make anyone feel at ease with her kind voice and she can soothe animals when they are scared. Raspberry is easily tricked and when she is easily tricked into something romantic, she can easily blush. Which makes her an easy target for boys. But she is lucky to have Mel around. She does sometimes enjoy being tricked but sometimes she enjoys the one who tricks. Raspberry does have her creative skills which makes her great at tricking also. Appearance Raspberry has long grayish black hair that's in two low pigtails that are over her shoulders. Her one of her eyes are brown and the other is blue. Fairytale Little Red Riding Hood (LRRH) went to the forest to visit her ill granny. She took some cake and lemonade in a basket. She met a wicked wolf that asked her which path she was taking. She replied, ìIím taking the path that leads to my grannyís cottage.î While LRRH was busy picking flowers to take to her granny, the wolf went to the cottage and swallowed granny in one gulp. Then the wolf put on grannyís cap, got in grannyís bed, covered up in blankets, and settled in to wait. LRRH arrived at the cottage and came into grannyís bedroom. She said, ìGranny what big ears you have,î and the wolf replied ìAll the better to hear you with, my dear.î And so on with Grannyís eyes: ìAll the better to see you with, my dear,î and teeth: ìall the better to eat you with, my dear.î The wolf swallowed LLRH in one gulp and then fell asleep. A woodsman came by while the wolf was still asleep. The woodsman cut the wolf open with his ax and out popped Granny and LRRH. Then the woodsman, Granny, and LRRH all sat down by the fire and enjoyed cake and lemonade.Relationships Family Raspberry has a close bond to her family except for Vermilion Hood, she hates her whole family since they are wolves. Rasp loves her mother dearly but she also loves her step-father. She also loves her sisters, Cerise and Crimson Fox Hood. But she also loves her big step-brother, Melvyn Lupus. Friends Raspberry has many friends, such as Cedar Wood, Lupa Brother, Magical Mirror, Briar Beauty, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, and many other students. Pets Raspberry has a pet wolf named Velvela. Velvela was given to Rasp when she was a little girl from her father. Velveia is half blind so Raspberry helps her walk around. Romance Raspberry is currently fangirling over a boy. He usually teases her. Raspberry loves Melvyn Lupus but she doesn't know if he feels the same way. She is desperate to know but she is just to nervous to ask or to be rejected. Quotes Trivia *Raspberry's nicknames are Rasp, Berry, And Hood. *Raspberry's birthday is on April 14. (She turned 15 in 2014) Gallery TBA Notes TBA Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:CreativeMadness' Original Characters Category:Rebels